1. Field
The following description relates to a method and an apparatus for modeling based on particles for efficient constraints processing.
2. Description of Related Art
In modeling a fluid or a deformable body, a response to an external force is reflected in real time and a natural movement for eyes is represented concurrently. Therefore, processing of various constraints to satisfy physical attributes and boundary conditions of a fluid or a deformable body may be performed. When particles included in the fluid or the deformable body perform the processing for satisfying the constraints, a number of iterations for the constraints to be satisfied may nonlinearly increase in response to an increase in a number of particles.